


less than three strands of hair

by gongtangie



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, allen is blonde, allen slept before serim could tell him, and allen hates it, but he also kinda likes it?, but serim is blonde too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongtangie/pseuds/gongtangie
Summary: allen was not having it when he woke up to the sight of serim's hair being the same as his.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	less than three strands of hair

**Author's Note:**

> just a short ff to celebrate serim blonde! stream break all the rules asf <3

today is an amazing day. the silence was divine, the bed was very comfortable, his pillows were soft. plus, he was hugging serim. what's there to complain? he forgot that he forced hyeongjun to go out of their shared room so he can spend more time with serim because their drinking session made him very tipsy and sleepy just after three shots which made serim laugh at him that night. he didn't expect to wake up beside his drinking mate, but it's fine.

though he is fully conscious, he continued to close his eyes and hugged serim more. his head hurts a little, so he decided to sleep in for a few more minutes. "serim-ah, let's wake up~", allen said as he nuzzled his face towards the other's neck. "mhm" was what he got. he smelled serim and he noticed a new scent. it was weird, but it also smelled good. curious to find out the scent, allen slowly opened his eyes. the light from the light bulb played with his sight for a while until it faded away. he noticed that serim's hair seemed a little off.

 _hmm? what happened to his hair?_ , allen thought to himself. thinking it was the light's fault, he nudged the older back and forth but the color did not change. that was when he realized that...

**"serim hyung!!! why the hell do you have blonde hair!?"**

allen's angry scream woke serim up to a jolt, almost banging his head towards the bunk roof. "what!? what happened!?" serim's fight or flight response resulted him to quickly look at an angry allen. his hair messy, his face bloated, and his face glowing. _still cute._ , he thought.

"explain your blonde hair!?" allen pointed up and serim lightly touched his hair. "yeah? what about it? i look great." "you promised me!"

"promised you what?" serim was puzzled. "you promised me that you won't go blonde!" serim couldn't really remember when he said that, but judging by the look of allen's face, maybe he did break something. 

"what's wrong? do you wanna be the only blonde one here?" "yes!" serim laughed out loud at what he heard. "are you actually serious?" allen just rolled his eyes and stood up forgetting about his headache to which he sat right back down right away. he didn't know what he was doing but he went back to a sleeping position. "leave me alone. you didn't even tell me.", allen sulked with his face now facing the wall, away from the confused serim. "the hair stylist said that she would come here late at night, but you already were—"

"drunk? yeah, i know. you know i can't drink a lot, so you obviously set me up!" "but it's not my fault you have low alcohol tolerance!" "whatever!", allen scoffed.

"what are you so mad about anyway? it's just hair?" serim was annoyed now. it was just early in the morning but allen was already acting up. he for sure knew that it wasn't his fault that allen went to sleep early and chose to sleep on his bed. eventually, he got tired waiting for an answer from allen so he stood up and got his phone. "i'm gonna take a selca now to let our luvity know about my hair. you wanna join me?" serim bent down and tapped allen's shoulder for an answer only for his hand to be slapped away. "alright. your loss." serim went out of his room with his phone. after allen was sure that serim was gone, he looked back and sat up right away.

_we're gonna look like twins now!_

_but then again, we could look great twinning as a couple._

allen blushed at the thought of them having matching hair and hanging out. _allen ma, stop thinking of ridiculous thoughts, goddamnit!_

"i posted them already. the fans seem to love my hair!" "i hope they are." allen walked out the room, and of course, not forgetting to slam the door shut because that's how you let people know you're mad. _oh my, there he goes again._ , serim thought while looking at the fans' replies of his new blonde hair.

it was already noon and the members were going to the music show for their performance. serim, allen, and jungmo were on the same minivan together with their hair stylist. "so serim, are you enjoying your hair so far?", the stylist noona asked. "of course! even the fans like it! it gives me a somewhat fresh feeling." the others were laughing while talking but allen was staying silent eating his chips. he didn't even bother eating his cereal this morning because it reminded him of serim's blonde hair for some unknown reason.

"hey allen, you okay now?" serim held allen's hands and played with it, forcing the younger to look towards his direction. "your nails are pretty today.", serim commented as he looked at allen's peachy nails. allen just looked at him as he was smiling and humming songs. _maybe he looks great after all._

maybe he got so distracted because serim snapped his fingers to bring him back to reality. "you know allen, you can just tell me that i look good in my new hair. it's that simple." serim said with a wink, making allen blush. "s-shut up. who even said that?" allen sat straight throughout the whole ride, trying to sleep. "pft. you really won't give up.", serim said as he plugged his earphones to listen to some music. every now and then, allen would open his eyes and steal glances across him to see serim lean on the window and hum the songs he's listening to. one time, allen almost got caught but thankfully he closed his eyes right then. after a while, they finally reached the music show venue and went to their waiting room.

"this has been cravity! thank you everyone!" the members bowed down to the cameramen and staff and went out the stage to look for tv screens to monitor their performance. because of serim's blonde hair, he stands out so much now that allen can't help but only look at him. he couldn't even monitor himself anymore. while the other members were complimenting their leader as long as they could, allen decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"wow... serim hyung looks so good..."

"really!? i do??"

"AHH! since when have you been here?" allen didn't realize that serim was already standing behind him, hearing the words that he was letting out.

"early enough to hear you say what you said, at least." allen returned into being a blushing mess, covering his face with his hand held mini fan. "fine. i admit it..." 

"... you look good with your blonde hair."

serim quickly back hugged allen in happiness, making allen oof at the sudden gesture. "really?? you won't take it back now?" allen sighed before he responded with his signature "yep." serim couldn't be any happier to hear those words come out of his favorite person in this world. "you know what llen-ah, no other compliment matters except for yours." "stop making me blush we're at a public setting!" serim giggled as he saw allen's face getting red.

after their monitoring was done, they waited in the back room and went back to the stage to film and know who this week's winner is. the members rode the same minivans with the same people and went for their dorm so that the boys can rest for their schedule the next day. 

"hey, allen." "yeah?" "i'm sorry."

"what are you sorry for?" "you know, for not telling you that i was gonna dye my hair that night." 

"no, it's okay. you don't have to say sorry, hyung." now allen feels bad for acting up this morning. "if you want, i can change my hair back. i know you wanna be the blondie of our group so—" "no. don't. it actually... fits you." 

"are you sure? i don't want you to be mad again..." "yes, i'm sure." allen smiled to which serim smiled back and they both giggled. "so, if that's the case, do you wanna sleep beside me again tonight?" "of course. who am i to say no?" allen and serim were laughing and giggling at the back for them to get scolded by jungmo. "you two! stop your flirting and wait until we get home." "yes, mom." the two answered in unison, to which jungmo only responded with a sigh.

"serim-hyung, did i really sound that mean this morning?" "yes. i thought you were screaming because of a cockroach on the floor." the two laughed quietly before serim reached out for the lamp to be switched off. taeyoung was already sleeping on the top part of the bunk, therefore they had to be as silent as possible. "hyung? can you do me a favor?", allen asked. "what is it?" "can you sing me a song so i can sleep?" serim laughed at allen's request. "a song? what are you, a child?" "no, i'm not! i just wanna sleep and hear you sing, that's all.", allen answered, clearly embarrassed that taeyoung might hear their conversation. "okay. anything for you princess.", serim said. "i'm not a princess!" allen playfully punched serim's chest. "fine fine, how about a prince?" "much better."

serim hummed a nursery rhyme that he remembered allen telling him that it was his favorite song to listen to as a child. after a few seconds, allen quickly fell asleep and by the moment serim finished humming the song, he was already snoring lightly. getting very sleepy, serim pulled the blankets up and kissed allen's forehead goodnight.

"good night, princess."


End file.
